The present invention is directed generally to devices and applications for the use of wireless control and wireless power in lighting devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of wireless control and wireless power in light emitting diode (LED) based devices primarily for illumination purposes.
Conservation and management of electrical power are a growing concern with regard to both cost and environmental impact. In various lighting applications, the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for illumination is beginning to emerge as a lighting source with potential for addressing these concerns. LED light sources have a long life, are energy efficient, are durable and operate over a wide temperature range. While LED lighting is becoming an attractive option for certain applications, it is not optimal for many applications. Therefore, there is a need for improved LED lighting systems.